


A King and his Man

by Mesmeret



Series: A King and his Man [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant/Top Dean, Human Castiel, Invesment Banker Castiel, M/M, Suck my dick jokes, Young Dean Winchester, blowjob?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an investment banker and the guardian of Dean Winchester. And he has the patience of a saint when it comes to dealing with the boy's tantrums over broccoli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King and his Man

Castiel truly was an investment banker in all aspects of his life. He invested in a sturdy car back when he was sixteen that has continued to work with minimal maintenance. He invested in a college education of practicality and luxury. He invested in some rather tasteful houses around the world. But like any investor, you need a wild card. His was the monkey on his back. Dean Winchester.

“I’m the king! Cas! Tell me I’m king!” The fourteen year old had wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and was trying to pull himself up to wrap his developing thighs around Castiel’s waist. He sighed a little while trying to stabilize himself with the added 120 pounds. "Yes, Dean. You are the king. Now get off me or I will siege your kingdom." 

Dean laughed right into Castiel's ear before slipping off of him. The boy slipped his hands down from Castiels neck to his hips. "Maybe I should siege you and plunder your castle. Maybe I should make you my Queen." Castiel turned around to see Dean looking incredibly impressed with himself. Castiel loved this stage of Dean. He could see the hints of the man he will be but still sees the lovely nymph that caught his heart.

"Maybe this king will give in without any bloodshed if he sees you eat all of your dinner. How does that sound?”

“How about you suck my dick?” Dean pouted up at him. Castiel didn’t understand the boy’s hatred for the brassicas. He found them to be superb even back when he was a toddler. He licked his lips slowly while keep the vegetables for the stir fry from burning. Maybe he could get Dean to eat if he gave the blow job after. Knowing the boy, he would try to coax Castiel to placing his lips on him during supper. He really hopes the boy doesn’t become a con man when he’s older. Castiel has dedicated a lot of time trying to get Dean to understand that hard work has a better payoff than quick work. So far it’s been two steps forward and one step back.

Dean pressed against him from behind, “So, is that a yes or a no? Because I think that if I eat all of that weird green stuff, then I deserve a blow job.”

“Really now? Why would I treat you in such a way for doing such a rudimentary task? Also, I thought I only obey your demands in the bedroom and the living room.” The boy huffed against his scapulas. Castiel knew he was winning this round. Dean may be brash, but he does have common sense. “Fiiine, I’ll eat since it is so redimentary or whatever.” Dean slipped away to probably go to his room or something.

“It’s rudimentary. Rue-dee-mentary!” Castiel yelled before looking over his shoulder to see that Dean had flopped onto the couch in the livingroom.

“Suck! My! Dick!” Dean yelled back. Castiel chuckled and turned off the burner to start plating the chicken and vegetable stir fry over some penne pasta. Gabriel took him to Europe for a continental cooking trip back when they finished their graduate degrees. As much as a hamburger is divine, the purity of European cooking is much better. He balanced both plates to the dining table before heading to the living room to see Dean reading a car magazine. Castiel leaned down to kiss Dean’s forehead gently. Dean slowly looked up at Castiel and kiss him on the lips. There were many times where Dean’s titanium noggin made Castiel’s nose bleed. “Supper is ready, my king.” Dean reached up and tugged lightly on Castiel’s hair and kissed into his mouth before he finished speaking. He clung to the back of the couch letting his spitfire kiss him deeply at this angle. His knees went weak when he heard Dean moan around his tongue.

Castiel reluctantly pulled away, “Come on, Dean. Supper is getting cold.” He walked over to the dining table knowing the boy would follow. He poured some wine for himself and orange juice for his boy. Sure enough Dean walked in but he was just wearing his panties and nothing else. “Don’t worry, Clean Freak, I put my clothes in the hamper.” He sat down and started eating quickly.

“Thank you, Dean. Please slow down, I don’t want you to get hiccups or something.” Dean grumbled back something while chewing some carrot and chicken. Or at least that was what Castiel figured the orange and flesh toned mash to be. Castiel sighed and continued eating. Dean only ate this poorly when it was the two of them. He hoped it was because Dean felt comfortable enough to be a kid around him. Who knows. The boy was surprisingly complex in his vulgarity.

By the time the meal ended, Dean had surprisingly ate everything on his plate. There wasn’t even anything hidden in his napkin either. Castiel bussed the plates and cups and quickly put them in the dishwasher. He came back into the dining room smiling softly at his boy who was slowly rubbing his length through his panties. Tonight was just some simple pale pink with white lining unisex rib brief. The pink was the same hue as the blossoming blush on Dean’s chest and cheeks. “Please, Cas. Please suck my dick.”

Castiel’s throat went dry yet he was salivating. Dean really was the perfect investment. His cock was clearly going to be large. Castiel set his prediction to 8 inches long. He didn’t even want to think about width or he would stain his pants with precum. The boy was already at a wonderful 1 1/2 inch in width. He allowed himself to slip down between the boy’s knees and sucked on Dean’s precum wet fingers. “My pleasure, my king.”


End file.
